


Massage

by irdohr



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lemon, Massage, Multi, POV Second Person, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irdohr/pseuds/irdohr
Summary: When Mina offered to give Jihyo a massage, she wasn't expecting it to lead to this.





	Massage

****

**“Are you okay?”** you ask,  **“You keep getting a look like you’re in pain.”**

**“I’m fine, just a bit stiff.”**  Jihyo stretches her back.  **“Performing so much has left my muscles aching.”**

**“Do you want me to give you a massage?”**

**“You know how to give massages?”**  Jihyo asks with a surprised tone.

**“Yeah, I learnt when I was doing ballet.”**

**“Sure,”**  she shrugs,  **“Why not?”**

**“Go lie down on your bed. I’ll just be a minute, I need to get some lotion.”**  As Jihyo heads to the room she and Jeongyeon share, you head towards your room. It’s been a while since you used it so you can’t quite remember where it is but after only a minute or two of searching, you find it. You cross the hall and walk into Jihyo's room without knocking.

**"Are you ready?"**  Your voice cracks as you ask, and you squeeze the lotion bottle causing some to squirt out as you notice Jihyo standing there naked, holding a small white towel in her arms which covers her pussy and upper thighs but leaves everything else on show.

**"Is this okay? On TV, full body massages are always done naked?"**  Jihyo asks noticing your nervousness.

**"Th..they are,"**  you clear your throat.  **"I was just expecting you to be lying on the bed."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"It's fine. Now if you want me to give this massage, you need to lie facedown on the bed with the towel over you."**  She lies down and throws the towel over her, covering her arse and lower back.

You dim the lights to create a relaxing mood. You adjust the towel so that it's neat, before spreading the lotion on your hands. The lotion warms as you rub your hands together.

You decide to start with her feet and work your way up. You hold one of her feet with both your hands and apply pressure with your thumbs. Starting at the toes, you push up, towards the ankle, and out. Again, from the toes you push up, towards the ankle, and out. Once you’ve done this a few times, you do the same with the other foot. From the toes, towards the ankle, and out.

You move onto her legs. Starting on one, you keep your fingers together on one side of the leg with your thumb on the other side to form a V shape. You push up along her muscle with one hand, quickly followed by the other. From her ankle, up her calf, past her knee, and onto her thigh, stopping just short of the towel that you are very aware is the only thing preventing you from seeing Jihyo completely naked. You slide one hand onto one side of her leg, the other hand on the other side and bring them back down her thigh, past her knee, down her calf and to the ankle, applying even pressure the entire time. When you reach her ankle, you slide your hands back on the calf and you position your hands as they were before and go back up her leg in one fluid movement. Up the leg, stopping at the towel, coming back down the side. You do this a few more times before moving to the other leg. You place your hands in the V shape and go up the calf, past the knee, and onto the thigh, stopping at the edge of the towel, before coming back down the sides of the legs, down the thigh, past the knee, onto the calf. You continue massaging the leg in one continuous movement until you’ve done both legs evenly.

Next is her back. You need to apply some more lotion but you feel quite hot and sweaty in your clothes. You slip out of your trousers and unbutton your shirt. Today was a day off so you decided to go without your underwear or bra, meaning you’re left standing there bare below the waist, in an open top with any movement causing your breasts to be uncovered. You squirt some lotion into your hands, warming it by rubbing your hands together.

You place your hands on her back, one by each shoulder, and push down her back and to the sides, before doing the same down her spine, to spread the lotion. Once it’s all spread, you place your hand on her side by one of her shoulders. You make your hand into the V-shape as before, but this time you focus the pressure along your thumb, with some in your forefinger. You push in, from her side towards her spine, turning your hand once it gets there so that your thumb just goes over the spine itself before pushing back out towards her side, just beside where your hand started. You continue this all the way going down her back. Push in, turn, and out. Push in, turn, and out. Once you’ve done one side, you repeat it on the other. Push in, turn, and out. Push in, turn, and out. 

You need a better position for what you intend to do next. You climb onto the bed, with one leg either side of her and your bare pussy hovering above her arse, the towel covering it stopping her from feeling the wetness from your pussy dripping down. You place your hands on the base of her back so that the tops of your thumbs are pointing towards her spine from either side, and so that your fingertips are as close to her sides as you can manage. You push up her back, towards her shoulders, and down her arms, leaning forward slightly as you do so. Again, you push up her back and down her arm, leaning forward even more as you do. You do it again, pushing up her back and down her arms leaning forward even more so that your nipples are grazing against her back. Once more, but this time, you curve your body and follow your hands as you push. Your breasts are pushed firmly into her back, slowly trailing upwards. You whisper into her ear.

**“Time to turn over.”**  You move off her and stand to the side of the bed. Jihyo turns over onto her back with a hazy look in her eyes, using the towel to cover her pussy. You get back on the bed with one leg on each side of her, but this time you’re almost sitting on her. If it wasn’t for the towel, your pussies would be touching. 

**“Silly me. I forgot the lotion.”**

You lean forwards, reaching past her head to the bottle of lotion on the bedside table. Your nipple stops just above her mouth, occasionally grazing her lips. Still leaning forwards, you lotion up your hands again, rubbing them together to warm it up. Your breast and nipple jiggle teasingly at Jihyo’s lips. You can feel a growing damp patch in the towel as Jihyo gets wet.

You sit back and place your hands on her front by her hips. You push up. Your thumbs trace around the curve of her breasts as you continue onto her shoulders and down her arms. You do it again, and again, and again. Each time you do it, you lean forward just enough that your nipples rub against hers. She bites her lip to stop herself from moaning. 

**“How cute,”**  you give her a quick kiss on her cheek.  **“Oh! I left some lipstick on you! Let me just wipe that off.”**  Lifting your hips, you reach down to the towel. You pull it away and use it to wipe Jihyo’s cheek. There’s nothing separating your pussies now. You grind your pussy against hers, mixing your juices together.

**“All clean. Now, where was I?”** You have a predatory look in your eyes.  **“Ah yes,”**  your eyes flick down to her breasts, **“I remember.”**

Still grinding your pussy against hers, you caress her breast, tracing your fingers along the underside. You slide your hands over her breasts, your palms rubbing against her nipples. You softly squeeze. Your hands move and cup her breasts while you use your thumbs and forefinger to lightly pinch and twist her nipples.

**"Your hands are magic,”**  she moans.

**“If you think my hands are magic, just wait until I use my mouth.”**  You gently blow onto her nipples, the unexpected coldness causing Jihyo to gasp and the nipples to become harder. Still grinding against her pussy, you latch your mouth onto her breast and start sucking. You alternate between nibbling on the nipple and flicking it with your tongue while your hand squeezes the other breast and pinches the nipple. Your head and your hand swap sides. You suck her breast, nibbling and flicking one nipple while your hand squeezes and pinches the other. You swap sides. Suck, nibble, flick, squeeze, pinch. Swap. Suck, nibble, flick, squeeze, pinch. Swap. Suck, nibble, flick, squeeze, pinch.

**“Oh God...so close...”**  Jihyo moans breathlessly.

With a smirk, you stop playing with her breasts. You slide down, leaving a trail of kisses from her breasts, down her tummy, to her pussy. You flatten your tongue, and softly lick up her opening, lightly touching her clit. You push your tongue into her a little as you lick upwards again. Now you push a couple fingers in and open her wide, allowing your tongue to get deep inside. You start sucking and licking, trying to drink up all her juice. 

You don’t notice the click of the door when Jeongyeon enters. You don’t notice while Jeongyeon takes her clothes off. You don’t notice Jeongyeon tighten her strap-on. You do notice a sudden thrust as the strap-on impales you and pushes your face further into Jihyo’s pussy, causing her to cum and squirt over your face.

Jeongyeon keeps thrusting, hard and with a steady rate. Your face keeps being pushed into Jihyo’s pussy, almost like you’re fucking her with your nose. You gasp, and your head pops up as you feel lotion pour over your arse and Jeongyeon prods at your rosebud with a finger. 

**“Oh!”**

She continues thrusting as her finger pushes in and she starts twisting. As she thrusts in with the strap-on, she pulls out with her finger. As she pulls out with the strap-on, she thrusts in with her finger. You push a finger into Jihyo’s pussy, allowing Jeongyeon’s thrusts to push you in and out. As she thrusts in with the strap-on, you thrust in with your finger. As she pulls out with the strap-on, you pull out with your finger.

Jeongyeon pushes into you with a second finger, twisting and thrusting. 

**“Oh fuck!”**  

You push into Jihyo with a second finger. She thrusts harder and faster, causing your fingers to thrust harder and faster. As Jeongyeon thrusts into your pussy and pulls out of your arse, you thrust into Jihyo’s pussy. As Jeongyeon pulls out of your pussy and thrusts into your arse, you pull out of Jihyo’s pussy. 

Jeongyeon pushes into you with a third finger. 

**“FUCK!”**

You push into Jihyo with a third finger. She thrusts harder and faster, causing your fingers to thrust harder and faster. You see Jihyo’s clit pointing at you and you can’t resist. With abandon, you suck, lick and nibble on it. Jihyo’s eyes roll up into her head as she cums again and is hit by another wave of pleasure.

Jeongyeon pulls her hand out and you feel slightly empty. She pours some more lotion over your arse and in your hole. In one fluid movement, she pulls the strap-on out of your pussy and thrusts it into your arse. The sudden sensation pushes you over the edge and you cum. You push your face into Jihyo to try and muffle your screams. The vibration of the air from your scream stimulates her already sensitive clit and she stiffens as another wave of pleasure hits her.

Jeongyeon keeps fucking you in the arse, not slowing down at all, as you ride your orgasm. She keeps pounding and pounding and pounding into you. You lift your head and scream.

**“AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!”**

When you can’t let out any more noise, Jeongyeon pulls out and the two of collapse onto the bed. The two of you climb up either side of Jihyo and rest your heads on her breasts, using them like pillows. While Jihyo wraps her arms around the two of you, and you two wrap your arms around Jihyo, all three of you fall asleep cuddling.


End file.
